


[ART] Compilation of arts for #One Royale Doctor

by Krey9J



Series: One Royale Doctor by Krey [5]
Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Art, Dr. John Flynn does not exist in the movies, Dr. John Flynn from 50s Darker book chap 17, Dr. John Flynn played by Hugh Dancy, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Medibang Paint Pro, Medibang paint app, MerMay, Night Gown, One Royale Doctor, PLEASE PICK THEM UP I'M BEGGING, Please @ me on Tumblr or Twitter if you do anything, Please check out masterpost!, We have open Collection too feel free to add in your works, Yep I post art and link to masterpost on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/pseuds/Krey9J
Summary: Random, smol arts for the rare pair #One Royale Doctor featuring John Flynn and Le Chiffre (Jean Duran).If I do bigger, better art I'd probably post as singlesCheck out my art blog!!HEADS UP: Krey9J and Time71091are different persons, we are sharing my (Krey9J's) account.





	1. Mermay and Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> See HC Master post for One Royale Doctor on  
> [Tumblr](https://krey-9-jorce.tumblr.com/post/172312144890/updating-headcanonsideas-collection-for-the-rare)  
> See HC Thread for One Royale Doctor on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KeithQuJones/status/972258871354916864?s=19)

[Mermay on Tumblr!!](https://krey9art.tumblr.com/post/174119513548/i-did-mermay-featuring-oneroyaledoctor)

John is a weedy sea dragon.  
Jean is a blue legged hermit crab.  
I wanted to do a loose, simple pic with specifics species and I chose these two.  
Done on Medibangpaint Pro (PC)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Smoking on Tumblr!!](https://krey9art.tumblr.com/post/174150262508/smoking-for-one-passive-smoking-the-other)

Accompany poem:

Smoking, for one

Passive smoking, the other.

Exhaling, he did

Inhaling, also did he.

Tasting, together

 _Turned on_ , both of them.

 

I've had this image in my head for a while now, good to draw it out, even when it's a sketchy, uninteresting, smol one.  
Dr. Flynn doesn't smoke that often. This time he did specifically to provoke Le Chiffe cuz he knew Le Chiffre had a soft soft _hard_ spot for him :""""))))))

Thank you for the support!!


	2. Of Silk, Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John in a night gown loosely inspired by Blake Lively's silver dress and cape with gold patterns from Zuhair Murad 2013.
> 
> Done by Medibang paint app and fingers.

 

[See this art on Tumblr!](https://krey-9-jorce.tumblr.com/post/174334840795/krey9art-qusketch-is-a-series-of-random)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See HC Master post for One Royale Doctor on  
> [Tumblr](https://krey-9-jorce.tumblr.com/post/172312144890/updating-headcanonsideas-collection-for-the-rare)  
> See HC Thread for One Royale Doctor on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KeithQuJones/status/972258871354916864?s=19)


End file.
